kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Diana
'Diana '(ディアナ, Diana) is the third of the Jupiter Sisters and is the first goddess revealed. She currently resides within Tenri Ayukawa. Character Overview Personality In sharp contrast to the shy Tenri, Diana is confident and assertive. She is also intelligent and perceptive but even with her beneficial traits, she also has the capacity to be rather selfish, as most of her actions are for the benefit of Tenri or herself. Given that she is a divine being, she displays a degree of arrogance, presenting herself as being superior to others. However, as the series goes on, she develops into a much warmer person. With regards to romance, Diana is surprisingly innocent, proven by her frequent attempts to pair Keima with Tenri that have all ended in failure. Her innocence is further displayed by her statement of never having interacted with a man aside from Keima and seems to hold Tenri's and Keima's kiss with some significance, hinting that her synchronization with Tenri is so strong that she also felt Keima's lips. Appearance Diana's true appearance is never fully shown. A silhouette of her face is displayed, however, revealing long, flowing hair. When she possesses Tenri, Tenri's eyes become sharper and her pupils turn red. Initially, she only possesses a halo. As the series progresses, Diana eventually acquires wings after admitting her romantic affections for Keima. Abilities Whenever she takes control of Tenri's body, Diana shows that she is powerful enough to be able to cut Haqua's hagoromo without difficulty and even hinder an enraged Nora from using a considerably large mace to crush Keima. Diana is also an exceptional strategist, or at the very least a great tactician, supported by the fact that she is a master shōgi player, beating experts like Nanaka and Keima with relative ease, though in a later game with Keima, it is unknown whether or not Keima lost on purpose as his loss was originally part of the plan. In an Omake, Diana tells Tenri that she can also perform magic such as splitting the sea and controlling the weather. Although it is obvious that her magic is ostensibly different from Tenri's tricks. Background As one of the Jupiter Sisters, Diana is one of the goddesses responsible for the sealing of Old Hell. However, the price for sealing Old Hell was that the goddesses essentially had to be sacrificed. After the seal on Old Hell was inexplicably released, Diana heads back to the surface and encounters Tenri and an unconscious Keima within underground caverns — the caverns where masses of runaway spirits were escaping from — trying to repel/flee from the runaway spirits. Diana tells Tenri that she can save them both if Tenri becomes Diana's host. Having no other option, Tenri accepts, and Diana subsequently enters her body. With Diana in control of Tenri, she carries Keima out of the cave and back to the old theater near the school, all while evading the spirits trying to cause them harm. Character History Childhood Friend Arc In the beginning, Diana is revealed to be the cause of Keima's miscellaneous misfortunes — Tenri pushing Keima in front of an oncoming vehicle, Tenri slapping Keima's face with an extremely hot beverage — but she explains that she only did those things because Keima did not remember Tenri after meeting again for so long (Keima is wholly unaware of Diana's existence at this time and believes he is conversing with Tenri). While re-acquainting herself with the town of Maijima, Tenri is seen talking to Diana through her reflection regarding her actions toward Keima. Diana then goes on to say that she cannot trust Keima because of his personality. A while later, after witnessing how Keima dealt with Nora and Ryou, Diana decides that Keima should lend his assistance to both her and Tenri. Deciding that, however, unfortunately placed Keima in even more danger, since after her encounter with him, Nora became intent on hunting him down. Temporarily hidden from Nora's presence, Diana explains that she needs Keima's help to permanently drive off Nora. Under the impression that Diana is a runaway spirit, Keima initially refuses to help but is ultimately forced to cooperate since his life is in peril. Diana then brings Keima to the old theater of Maijima High School and leads him into an underground cave. According to Diana, the cave is where she first met Tenri (and to an extent, Keima, but he was unconscious at the time). Going deeper into the cave, Diana tells more of the story: she appeared before Tenri as Tenri and Keima were getting attacked by runaway spirits. She told Tenri that she would aid them both in their escape, but she required Tenri's cooperation. When Tenri accepted, Diana went inside Tenri's body and gained full control, which eventually resulted in Tenri and Keima's escape. Following Diana's story, Keima still refuses to accept her as one who is not a runaway spirit. Diana reveals that she is not a runaway spirit — known as Weiss in her time — but one of those responsible for sealing them away. However, Diana and Keima are once again interrupted by the presence of Nora and Ryou. Diana comically delays their pursuit by setting a boulder on top of them, and later proceeds to make a plan with Keima to drive them away for good. Aboard the Akanemaru, Keima and Tenri/Diana further discuss their strategy. Said strategy involves deceiving Nora into believing that Tenri has casted out her runaway spirit (she was not, in fact, a possessor of a runaway spirit). Fortunately, Diana had previously captured a spirit and hands it over to Keima. Elsie then appears, and Keima acquaints her with the plan: she is to cast an illusion on the spirit and then release it as Keima "conquers" Tenri. Ultimately successful in fooling Nora, Diana appears before Keima and Elsie (Tenri was currently incapacitated because of her elation regarding the kiss between her and Keima). With the ordeal behind them, Keima continues with their previous conversation and demands answers from Diana. Diana, however, refuses to give answers and tells Keima that she will converse with him again at a later date, which bewilders Keima. The day after, Keima is shocked after suddenly learning that Tenri has relocated next door and has become his neighbor once more. As Keima spends some time with Tenri, he asks about Diana. Diana emerges and identifies herself as a being from Heaven — more specifically, a god (goddess). She then recites the story of the battle between the Weiss and the New Devils, and how the goddesses sacrificed themselves to seal Old Hell entirely. She also recalls how she regained consciousness after the seal's removal, though she does not know who removed it. Coming to the conclusion that New Hell is in the middle of a crisis, Diana asks Keima to marry Tenri, since doing so will make Tenri's love for Keima grow further. Diana clarifies that she has an insufficient amount of power, and that love can restore that power. Hunting Break Arc 8 By the end of the summer break, Tenri decides to visit the Katsuragi household. In an effort to play his games without fail, Keima robotically greets Tenri and immediately takes shelter back in his house. Under the impression that he is safe from further disturbances, Keima suddenly — and tragically — discovers Haqua in his restroom. Hearing cries of pain and ground pounding, Tenri decides to barge in the house and witnesses Haqua mounting and hitting Keima. Infuriated, Diana takes over Tenri and as if to follow Haqua's actions, proceeds to bestow her version of divine punishment upon Keima. A confused Haqua then asks Diana who she might be, and Diana responds by saying that she is Keima's fiancée, greatly shocking Haqua. Diana and Haqua then begin to fight over the abused Keima, but their quarrel is eventually halted by Tenri's interference. Having calmed down, Tenri and Keima explain that Diana is a being from heaven. Skeptical, Haqua decides to contact her superior, but her hand is stopped by Keima's. With her thoughts scattered due to her hand being held by Keima, Haqua tries to explain that it is her duty to report anything of note. Uncomfortable with the situation before her, Diana comes in between Haqua and Keima and says that she agrees with Keima in that they should not disclose their unique situation to anyone yet. As Haqua tries to get close to Keima once again, Diana beseeches her not to get too close to Keima, to which Haqua angrily replies that she isn't doing such a thing. Without warning, Elsie comes barging in, with Nora right behind her. Nora announces her abrupt appointment as district chief, which greatly stuns Haqua. Diana, sensing a hint of impending danger, excuses herself within Tenri's consciousness and keeps herself hidden while Nora is present. Acutely uncomfortable with Nora's presence, Keima and company attempt to subtly convince her to leave, but their efforts end up being fruitless until Keima employs his 'technique that enforces development'. With Nora successfully driven off, Tenri goes back to her house only to be stopped by Haqua and to her and Haqua's surprise, Nora. Haqua and Nora enter a discussion about heavenly beings and the intent to revive Old Hell by a number of New Devils, with Haqua desperately trying to stray Nora away from suspecting Tenri. Suddenly, Keima appears to their rescue, and drives Nora away once again. Before parting ways, Diana thanks Haqua for not disclosing her existence to Nora and warns her not to get too close to Keima, much to Haqua's discomfort. Shogi Girl Arc Diana is seen trying to explain Tenri's/her situation to Keima and Elsie: Tenri is being pursued by a girl named Nanaka after Tenri beat her in a game of shogi (Nanaka's loss consequently created a gap in her heart). Diana clarifies that it was actually her who disciplined Nanaka and not Tenri, and adds that she only did so because Nanaka previously insulted Tenri. Nanaka cuts into their conversation by challenging Tenri/Diana to a shogi match, which Keima then interrupts by issuing a challenge of his own. As Nanaka and Keima unexpectedly bond during their shogi match, Tenri and Elsie return to Tenri's home. After the match, Keima rushes to Tenri and tells her to beat him in front of Nanaka and afterwards lose to her in a match so that the gap in Nanaka's heart will be filled. With their intentions set in motion, Elsie unknowingly derails their plans by revealing that Keima is to kiss Nanaka in the end. Upon learning of the calculated ending, Diana unleashes her wrath upon Keima and informs him that she will not be aiding him in kissing another girl besides Tenri. She then silently asks Tenri why she had to have her kiss with Keima, since it was Diana's first kiss. Putting her anger aside, Diana decides to put their plans back into motion and challenges Keima to a game of shogi. She also insists that Keima give it his all because he would not be able to defeat her anyway, and his defeat will serve as punishment for his frivolous ways. Surprised, Keima ultimately answers Diana's provocations and the two play a game of shogi, resulting in Keima's utter defeat. Intimidated, Nanaka trains with Keima for her rematch with Diana to be held days later. Finally, during Diana's and Nanaka's rematch, Diana lives up to her name and in almost no time at all, Diana's shogi pieces isolate Nanaka's pieces. Unwilling to forfeit, Nanaka fought on and eventually won the match due to Diana's unforeseen carelessness. Back at Tenri's house, Diana and Tenri talk about Keima and the circumstances between the three of them. Later in the evening, Diana visits Keima's room. Hunting Break Arc 9 Following the capture of Nanaka's spirit, Diana intrudes upon Keima in the evening and tells him of her wish to converse with him. Not wanting to get involved with her any further, Keima attempts to ignore Diana but Diana's insistence and her asking for Elsie's presence piqued Keima's interest. After bringing Elsie to his room, Keima asks if Elsie's being there served any purpose, to which Diana answers that she simply needed someone else with her since she has never been alone with someone of the opposite sex. As Diana talks about her insecurities, she inadvertently mentions the existence of her sisters. Surprised at the revelation, Keima verifies the existence of Diana's sisters, while at the same time invading her personal space. Diana suddenly becomes uncomfortable and falls of Keima's bed. She then composes herself and begins telling the tale about her sisters, the connection between the three realms (heaven, earth, hell), and the seal on Old Hell. After finishing her story, Diana adopts a more serious tone and implores Keima to assist her in seeking out the rest of her sisters. Diana explains that her sisters may be hiding within Keima's past conquests. She further adds that if any of the girls has a goddess within her, the girl will remember everything about her conquest. Diana warns Keima, however, that in order for the goddesses to reveal themselves, Keima must treat the potential hosts with care. She clarifies that treating a goddess otherwise will only serve to weaken her, thus preventing that goddess from using her powers. With a jealous tone, Diana also adds that Keima is not allowed to fall in love with any of the goddess hosts since he apparently already has Tenri. Keima tries to refuse, but Diana tells him that the gathering of her sisters is essential, since after all, they are the ones who sealed Old Hell and can do so again together. Diana ends the conversation by stating their re-sealing of Old Hell can possibly result in relieving Keima of his conquest duties. Hunting Break Arc 12 Days after the events involving Hinoki Kasuga's runaway spirit, Tenri visits — more like is coerced by Diana to visit — Keima's house carrying a box of seaweeds as a souvenir from her previous trip out of town. As Tenri stammers and hands Keima the gift, Keima suddenly calls out to Tenri and asks her if she could summon Diana because he wants to borrow her strength. Immediately after, Diana emerges on her own and tells Keima that if he wishes to talk, he will meet with her at the Dezeni Sea amusement park. Diana returns to Tenri's house following the sudden invitation, dresses Tenri with semi-formal clothing and impels her to go on a date with Keima. Keima (unaware that Diana's invitation is merely a pretense for a date) then notices Haqua - who was hiding at the time - and decides to invite her, with the intention of using her knowledge to clarify some things about Hell. The unexpected meeting with Haqua causes Diana to be angry with Keima and refuses to appear before him. Later, upon overhearing Keima referring to both Diana and Haqua as egotistical, the two women decide to punish Keima by forcing him to have a proper date with them before discussing the matter with the goddesses and Hell. The date ends with Keima finally escaping the two and telling Diana that he will find her sisters. Old Conquest Arc Immediately after Apollo is revealed and Kanon is stabbed by Fiore, Diana attempts to remove the enchanted knife, but finds that she is too weak. Her power is insufficient to remove the knife alone, but she believes that it is possible to undo the magic by working together with another one of her sisters. After explaining the meaning behind the symbol Apollo left in the sky and revealing the number of her sisters to Keima, she hides deep within Tenri's consciousness to avoid being discovered by Vintage. Some time later, Keima manages to bring Vulcan back to his house and captures Fiore once more. Diana, delighted to meet her sister once again, is surprised to discover that Vulcan has grown wings while she herself hasn't. Diana's eyes become pregnant with intense fury as she glares at Keima, who is apparently not being affectionate enough with Tenri even though Tenri has yearned for him for a decade. Upon reaching the injured Kanon, Vulcan and Diana are able to remove the knife through their combined effort. With Kanon's life no longer in danger, Haqua talks to Keima and apologizes for letting Fiore out of the bottle. Diana then interrupts and asks Keima to kiss her so she can regain her powers, just as Vulcan did. Diana seems to realize that her disgust for Keima negates Tenri's love for him, with her wings being absent as a result. Keima apologizes (he is actually acting, as revealed by Haqua later on) to Diana and Tenri because he knows that they have been burdened the most, given that they know more about the situation than others. The apology causes Diana's current affection for Keima to increase and signs of her wings appearing are shown. After the visit from Ayumi and Chihiro, Diana enters the Katsuragi household during the evening and asks Keima to assemble her sisters immediately. With Elsie's assistance, Diana meets her sisters once again. Although the siblings are happy about meeting each other again, they ultimately bicker for their hosts' sake after learning that Keima has involved himself with all of them. When Keima asks Diana to quell her sisters, Diana ends up claiming that Keima belongs to Tenri. Later realizing that she is the only one among her sisters who has not yet revealed her wings, Diana grows infuriated with Keima because she knows that even though Tenri is the first girl whose goddess he first made contact with, she has not received as much affection from Keima as the other girls have. Some time after, Diana and her sisters call out to Apollo, without success. Coming back from Apollo's sanctuary, Keima asks all the goddesses to return home. Mars is the first to refuse, but Keima tells her that the goddesses will only bring danger to their hosts if they move about too freely. Before Keima asks again, Diana asks him if she can help with anything. He then tells her that he will need the goddesses' powers soon, but for the time being he wants the goddesses to be cautious and take more care of their hosts. After Diana finishes talking to Keima, she returns to Tenri's bedroom, where she states that she finally knows why she has no wings. She lays down and gives control back to Tenri, who is confused about Diana's declaration. After the events of the Mai-High festival, Diana comes to the Katsuragi household and asks Keima (who's currently having a bath) how the goddess hunt is coming along. Keima says that there's only one left, but Diana tells Keima that there are two more. Diana then walks towards Keima and implores him to bring out her wings. While claiming that she has fallen in love with Keima and that her guilt is taking away the power of Tenri's love, Diana asks Keima to love Tenri first before she falls in love with him even more. Desperate to succeed, she proceeds to strip herself (revealing a swimsuit) and enters the bathtub. She relinquishes control of Tenri, which surprises and embarrasses Tenri to the point of submerging herself in the water just to avoid Keima. Diana gains control once again, and tells Tenri that what is currently happening is a great opportunity for her. Though, after realizing that Keima is staring at her, she quickly pushes Keima away in shame, calls him a pervert and tries to get out of the tub. Instead of getting out, however, she falls, and Tenri resumes control, being embarrassed once again. Keima then shouts at Tenri and Diana to leave, but Diana tells Tenri to stay and deepen her love for Keima so that Diana's wings will emerge. Tenri tries to refuse, but Diana explains that the only reason she has feelings for Keima is because Tenri is too bashful to make contact with him. Diana also mentions that it is strange that Tenri, despite loving Keima for ten years and being his neighbor, won't want to talk with Keima more often than she currently does. Keima agrees with Diana but he also scolds her about how she always barges in his house unannounced. Furthermore, he demands that if she is to barge into a bath, she should at the very least either be naked or wearing a bath towel. Diana complains that what Keima asks for is far too shameless, but Keima quickly rebukes her saying that there is no need for such contrivances. He even adds that depending on the circumstances (i.e. girl), wearing a swimsuit can be more shameless than being bare. Keima's scolding of Diana suddenly reminds him of what he had done to Chihiro, and he further falls into despair. Diana and Tenri then leave at Keima's behest. Mai-High Festival Arc As Keima angrily curses at Vintage for immobilizing the goddesses, Diana appears and tells Keima that Vintage hasn't killed them yet and further mentions that she wasn't even targeted. Moving closer to Keima, she says that she is glad that he isn't hurt, but Haqua pulls her away from Keima after witnessing her boldness. Afterwards, Haqua uses her data log to try and verify the status of the goddesses. She arrives at the conclusion that Vintage does not know the identity of any of the goddesses. Although, she does verify that its members have succeeded in abducting Keima's conquest targets. It is also at that time that she explains that since Tenri's "capture" was actually Nora's and not Keima's, they did not consider Tenri as one of their targets. After confirming that Elsie is unharmed (she was posing as Kanon at the time, so she was a possible target), Haqua reveals Vintage's plans to revive Old Hell. Diana swears that she will stop Vintage, but Haqua tries to prevent her from doing so because it is too dangerous for her alone. Additionally, they are currently too low on manpower, given that the winged goddesses have been captured. Diana then gets angry and claims that the fate of humanity rests on her hands, but Haqua interrupts her telling that she will go since it is Hell's war. In the end, Diana is told to stay home and wait until Keima conquers Ayumi. Later at Tenri's room, Diana worriedly comments on how their only option is to hide, with Tenri keeping silent the whole time. After Diana releases the remains of her anxiety, Tenri finally gets the courage to speak and whispers something about Keima to Diana, which greatly shocks her. At the end of Ayumi's re-conquest, Diana is shown to have finally grown wings. She flies and rescues the recently-emerged Mercury and tells her sister that they still have things to do. Mercury complains that it may be difficult but they nevertheless go towards the Vintage hideout. Diana, along with Mercury, manage to defeat their enemies and successfully free the captives. Afterwards, Diana and her recently-liberated sisters annihilate the Vintage hideout. The day after, during the live performance of the 2-B Pencils at school, Diana along with Vulcan and Minerva watch the performance from the stage lights. Heart of Jupiter Arc Some time after the events following the festival, Tenri walks with Keima to his school. Upon arriving, Keima tells Tenri that she should go to school as well, but before Tenri leaves Keima she is suddenly stopped by Diana, who has switched places with her. As Diana observes the Maijima High School, she notices that the miasma surrounding the school isn't her imagination, and concludes that something is amiss. She goes on to say that the school is full of demonic aura, and must quickly inform the other goddesses regarding the development. Afterwards, Keima is given a mission by the goddesses without warning: to return to the past and save a girl. As Tenri finishes explaining things to Keima, Diana takes over Tenri in order to help the goddesses transport Keima and Elsie back to the past. Tenri later switches back and leaves to talk with someone else. Having nothing else to do but wait, Diana arranges a sleepover in the astronomy clubroom for her sisters and becomes frustrated by Minerva's, Mars' and Apollo's eating habits. She abruptly takes away the snack platter and tells them that the sleepover's purpose is so they can talk about their plans regarding Keima. Apollo understands that their get-together is to figure out who will ultimately become Keima's lover. Mars replies that she'll do what Yui wants while Vulcan frets at how absurd for Keima to "seduce" all of the goddess hosts. Diana then reveals that Keima has planned it all and is going to reveal everything when all that is happening is dealt with. Diana claims that there is no way the hosts will love Keima, should they ever find out that Keima's in a six-timing relationship. Apollo, Mars and Minerva end up bickering over whose host will become Keima's lover. As they fight on, Apollo and Mars tease Minerva about not being able to attract men due to her childlike form. Embarrassed, Minerva uses her powers to push the other two away. Diana scolds them and tells them not to teach Minerva such immoral things and hugs Minerva in a protective stance. Apollo and Mars reply that Diana is the most depraved one for she herself has fallen in love with Keima. Diana gets flustered while Apollo picks on her, saying that Diana's feelings towards Keima is something that their ancestors will be shocked to know. Mercury wakes up from all the quarreling and tells her sisters that they should discuss the matter after Keima returns from his journey. Mercury tiredly brags that Ayumi is Keima's wife, which annoys the sisters saying that the marriage is invalid. Mercury calmly replies that there's nothing wrong with having more than one wife. At another goddess conference, Mars comes up with a plan for Keima. Since Keima's body cannot be left in the clubroom forever, Mars said that they might as well do a lottery and the winner will get to take Keima home to their respective hosts. Vulcan immediately objects to the notion and affirms that Tsukiyo can protect him at the clubroom, but Diana and Minerva immediately protest and offer — without hesitation — to use the respective houses of their hosts. In the end, the winner of the lottery is revealed to be Apollo. Relationships Tenri Ayukawa Despite their contrasting personalities, Tenri and Diana are very close. As a goddess who is currently inhabiting a person, Diana acts as a guardian/older sister to Tenri, protecting her from threats posed by those she deems dangerous. In her quest to make Tenri happy, she tries to do whatever she can, which usually includes either being an audience to Tenri's magic performances or attempting to pair Tenri and Keima together (often ending disastrously). In the beginning, when Diana was still pretending to be Tenri, she said things that her host lacked the courage to say. The things that she said, however, more often than not mismatched with Tenri's feelings. Keima Katsuragi Diana is initially hostile towards Keima, despite her attempts to further develop Tenri's relationship with him. However, after Keima proves capable of driving away Nora, she begins to trust him to protect Tenri. She continues to try to push Keima into a relationship with Tenri, her reasons being both to restore her own power and to make Tenri happy. She does not approve of Keima's method of removing runaway spirits, calling him a playboy. Even though Diana has made numerous attempts of forcing Keima to be monogamous with Tenri, she instead develops feelings of her own for him. Realizing her romantic desires toward Keima, she ends up admitting her feelings to him but asks him to love Tenri before she falls in love with him more. Haqua du Lot Herminium Despite being somewhat similar, Diana and Haqua become entangled in a conflict involving Keima at their very first meeting. While Haqua harbors romantic feelings for Keima — feelings that she is unwilling to admit — Diana desires Keima for Tenri. Haqua's and Diana's initial encounter begins with both of them trying to get Keima away from the other. Some time after, during the awkward date at the amusement park, the two seem to have become more civil since they ended up viewing Keima as a common enemy. Their compliance shows that they work well together if they are presented with the proper motivation. Apollo Apollo is one of Diana's elder sisters and the two seem to be quite close. Diana shows that she cares for Apollo - and the rest of her sisters for that matter - very deeply when she expresses great worry and frustration when Apollo is stabbed by Fiore. Due to the frequency of Mars and Apollo fighting with each other, Diana tends to get irritated at them both and tries to get them to stop fighting, illustrating a rare, mother-like demeanor known only by her sisters. Vulcan Diana admires Vulcan greatly and shows incredible respect towards her. Out of all of Diana's sisters, she seems to hold Vulcan in the highest regard, seeing as Vulcan is the eldest. Mars Diana, like how she is with the rest of her sisters, also loves Mars. But because of Mars' attitude and her frequent bickering with Apollo, Diana has her hands full dealing with her. Minerva Diana is shown to be very protective of Minerva, one of the reasons being Minerva's current childlike body. She attempts to protect Minerva's innocence from Apollo's and Mars' teasing. Mercury Mercury's personality makes her difficult to approach. Even her sisters sometimes have a hard time trying to understand her. However, Diana deeply cares for her even though she seems emotionless towards everything. Like Ayumi, Diana seldom refers to Mercury as "Mel". Trivia * Diana's name is reminiscent of Diana, the Roman goddess of the hunt and the moon. * The mythological Diana swore herself to chastity, and was a protector of virgins and women. Diana of this series also acts as a protector for Tenri, but has little experience in romance herself. * In Roman mythology, Diana and Apollo are twins. * Ironically, Diana is the first goddess revealed and the last goddess to acquire her wings. * The ending card of The World God Only Knows Season II Episode 8 is an image that included Tenri and Diana. * On Wakaki's blog a poll was placed to vote for their favorite feminine character. Diana ended up in eighth place. Quotes *(Whispers to Tenri) "...Tenri, you dummy...Why'd you kiss that guy?...Because...It was my first..." ''(Chapter 77, p.16) *(To Keima) ''"Katsuragi-san....Won't you kiss me..?" ''(Chapter 138, p.19 and Chapter 139, p1) *(To Keima) ''"Tenri has yearned for you for the past 10 years!!..Her love wouldn't lose to anyone!!" (Chapter 139, p.4) *(To Apollo and Mars) ''"Hey, you two! Don't teach Minerva such depraved things !" ''(Chapter 190, p5) ō Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess Characters Category:Conquest Characters Category:Goddesses